Biofuels produced today are based on corn and other grains, transesterified biodiesel from oilseed crops, such as soybeans and animal fats. Ethanol production from grains is currently the mainstay of the domestic ethanol industry. However, there is increasing demand for cellulosic-based biofuels. Lignocellulosic biomass (LCB) is a promising feedstock, as it is a readily-available low cost feedstock and is expected to reduce greenhouse gas emissions.